Un bal masqué, pas comme les autres
by lumire12
Summary: La guerre est finie, nos héros reviennent à Poudlard faire leur dernière année. Des changements vont s'opérer, Hermione va tenir une revanche prise sur l'occasion, Drago sera à la recherche de cette inconnue masquée, Ginny essayera de comprendre le comportement de Harry, Ron tentera de se remettre tout doucement de la guerre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! J'essaye une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, cependant elle est toujours en cours d'écriture. Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le scénario. Tout est à notre fameuse JKR 3

**Un bal masqué, pas comme les autres.**

Hermione terminait d'ajuster son masque noir, lui cachant tout le haut du visage. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'un bal, après tout c'était pour Halloween. Il n'y avait pas encore énormément de boulot donc elle pouvait en profiter maintenant. Et puis, c'était un bal masqué, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait venir et partir quand elle voulait, si elle s'ennuyait. Pas de cavalier à honorer, juste elle, y allant en célibataire comme tous les autres élèves. Elle se mit debout face au grand miroir sur pied et détailla sa tenue un moment, vérifiant qu'elle lui allait bien. Cette robe noire lui allait assez bien, elle était assez fière du résultat. Moulante sur le haut, évasé au genou, de la dentelle donnant du volume à partir de la taille. Rien de trop vulgaire ni de trop coincé. Juste parfait pour elle.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant la sortit de ses pensées, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là. Elle le voyait assez bien grâce au miroir.

- Un problème avec ton masque Ginny ?

- Oui je n'arrive pas à l'accrocher correctement, tu peux m'aider ? Je crois que c'est à cause de ma coiffure que j'ai du mal… Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la défaire. J'y ai mis du temps dessus.

Hermione rit doucement, se détachant du miroir et vint près d'elle, dans son dos. Elle se saisit du masque et l'attacha délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas accrocher ses mèches rousses. Elle vérifia qu'il tenait bien puis alla vers son lit, rangeant les quelques habits qui y trainaient.

- Voilà, au fait tu as prévu de retrouver Harry j'imagine ?

Ginny haussa légèrement les épaules et vint s'assoir sur le lit de son amie, assez contrariée. Son regard montra clairement qu'elle passait par une multitude d'émotions. Hermione la regarda, silencieuse, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête puis se souvint et grimaça.

- Il n'a toujours rien fait envers toi, c'est ça ? Je ne comprends pas, la guerre est terminée. On est en paix à présent, pourquoi il ne revient pas vers toi ? Tu as essayé de lui parler toi ?

- Oui bien sûr, tu comprends bien que j'étais heureuse de pouvoir reprendre ma relation avec lui, ça ne semble pas être la même chose de son côté. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il m'évite et Ron l'y aide bien. Tu ne saurais rien, par hasard ?

Hermione s'installa à ses côtés et croisa les jambes, soupirant doucement. Lorsque tout était fini, en mai l'an passé, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elle l'avait espéré. La tristesse des gens perdu avait changé beaucoup de gens. Personne ne s'était mis à avancer, beaucoup était encore en train de faire du surplace, à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. De son côté, Hermione avait continué sa route. Elle avait pleuré les morts bien sûr, mais la vie ne s'arrêtait pas pour elle. Au contraire, elle pouvait commencer à vivre enfin librement. Très librement, puisqu'elle s'était même séparée de Ron en se rendant compte que leur baiser avait été donné sur un moment de panique. Ron avait été d'accord, trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. Cependant, la gryffondor ne pouvait rien n'y changer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'inventer des sentiments. Elle l'aimait comme son meilleur ami, rien de plus. Hermione sortit de ses pensées en sentant un coup de coude.

-Oh excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. J'ai été un peu distante avec Ron alors, j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup trainé avec les garçons. Et quand je suis avec eux, ils parlent de quidditch. Tu sais combien ça leur a manqué l'an passé.

- Oui, tout comme pour moi, je le sais. Mais quand même… je ne comprends pas du tout son comportement.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… mais toi tu peux en savoir plus, ce soir. Si tu joues habilement tes cartes.

- Mes cartes ?

- Oui, c'est un bal masqué. Et si tu allais le chercher et passer la soirée avec lui, tu pourrais peut être lui délier la langue ?

- Hermione, j'ai beau porté un masque, il n'y a pas beaucoup de rousses dans ce château.

L'ainée sourit amusée puis se redressa, allant prendre sa baguette laissée dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle revint près de Ginny et lui montra son bout de bois. C'était pourtant elle la née-moldue, comment Ginny n'y avait pas pensé la première ?

- Tu sais, ça s'appelle une baguette magique… et … elle fait des choses vraiment magiques. Comme par exemple, changer la couleur de tes cheveux ou même de tes yeux, si tu as peur qu'il les reconnaisse.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et soupira devant tant de stupidité de sa part. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Elle se releva et rétorqua en regardant la brunette.

- Je te fais confiance pour me lancer le sort, je t'en prie. Change-moi les cheveux et les yeux…

Hermione se concentra sur le sort, se rappelant de la formule exacte puis s'occupa de la métamorphoser. Elle lui rappela également que selon le livre des sorts, il y avait un laps de temps à respecter. Elle aurait suffisamment de temps pour la soirée, mais elle préféra la prévenir du risque de se retrouver à nouveau métamorphosée. Autant lui éviter des problèmes.

- Voilà, on y va maintenant qu'on est prête ?

- Je te suis, même si j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment je vais l'approcher.

- En tout cas, lui ne sera surement pas métamorphoser. Il n'a jamais joué le jeu à fond pour les bals.

- Oui, j'imagine que je n'aurais pas de mal à le trouver… Mais j'engage comment moi, la conversation ?

- Ginny, honnêtement je suis sûr que tu trouveras sur le moment. Détends-toi, profite aussi de cette soirée pour toi. Je sais que tu es folle d'Harry, mais pense à toi aussi.

Ginny esquissa un sourire, approuvant ses paroles. Après tout, elle devait également en profiter. Cuisiner Harry était un bonus, ce n'était pas le but premier de sa soirée. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, qu'elle oublie le temps de quelques heures que son frère était mort. Les deux filles arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier de marbre, les séparant du grand hall pour quelques minutes. Hermione l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule et la regarda.

-Harry et Ron me connaisse suffisamment pour savoir qui se cache derrière mon masque, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne descende pas ensemble si tu veux appliquer ton plan.

- C'est vrai, pour les autres ce serait difficile de te reconnaitre mais nous, qui t'avons côtoyé réellement et si longtemps… Je descends la première, bonne soirée Hermione.

- Merci, à toi aussi. J'imagine qu'on se retrouvera tantôt dans le dortoir.

Ginny lui fit un petit signe, s'éloignant déjà. Elles étaient dans le même dortoir, malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même année, alors en effet, elles se retrouveraient plus tard, sans aucun doute. Hermione la regarda descendre, attendant un peu puis se décida à rejoindre la grande salle à son tour. Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant la décoration quelque peu lugubre de la salle, se demandant un instant si la nouvelle directrice avait été d'accord avec cette décoration. Elle s'installa à une table, ne voulant pas retrouver Ron et Harry tout de suite. Elle avait envie de profiter de son anonymat un instant, observant les gens autour d'elle.

La musique jouait déjà assez fort alors que personne n'était disposé à danser pour le moment. Les anglais et leur timidité, c'était incroyable. Elle pianota ses doigts sur la table un moment puis se releva, allant se chercher un verre, ne voulant pas rester à ne rien faire. Elle attendit de pouvoir se servir, lorsque les quelques garçons devant elle, lui libéra le passage. Hermione prit un verre puis jeta un regard au groupe de garçon qui semblait la dévisager. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Pourtant elle avait vérifié sa tenue et rien n'avait semblé étrange. Elle vit un regard briller étrangement, lui donnant un frisson qui ne lui plaisait guère. Elle s'éloigna du groupe, retournant s'installer à une table ou elle fut rejoint par des élèves masqués qui ne lui disait rien du tout sur leur identité. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, le but de cette soirée était surement de pouvoir parler librement avec tout le monde, grâce à ce masque sur la figure.

Son regard dévia sur les personnes présentent puis se figea légèrement. S'il portait un masque, il était bien un des rares garçons dans Poudlard à avoir une couleur de cheveux pareille. Sans compter que ses yeux là, elle les avaient vu à de nombreuses reprises. Dur et glacial, assenant un coup supplémentaire aux paroles qui la blessait. C'était sans aucun doute Drago Malefoy, qui se tenait à deux chaises d'elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant un instant si elle ne faisait pas mieux de s'en aller à une autre table. Croisant son regard, elle laissa tomber l'idée. Après tout, lui ne devrait surement pas la reconnaitre, si Ginny pouvait se faire passer pour une autre, pourquoi pas Hermione après tout ? Il était loin, le temps ou Malefoy pouvait l'intimider par ses remarques blessantes. Et si lui, ne savait qui elle était, Hermione avait donc tout le loisir de se faire passer pour qui elle voulait, voir même de jouer avec lui. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil, puis détourna le regard vers d'autres élèves, ayant attiré son attention comme il le fallait.

Après tout, elle aussi avait changé avec la guerre. Elle n'était plus la petite Gryffondor qui s'écrasait, elle était plus forte de caractère à présent. Sans compter que si elle portait un masque, c'était une raison de plus pour tout ce qu'elle voulait, puisque rare étaient ceux qui la reconnaitrait vraiment. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le blondinet la fixer par moment, elle souriait doucement, faisant un léger signe de main à un mec un peu plus loin, histoire de lui faire croire qu'elle se fichait totalement de lui. Ce qui en réalité était un peu le cas. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle pouvait faire à Malefoy, faire ou lui faire dire. Sans compter que si c'était bien l'arrogant serpentard, il devait surement être entouré de ses amis de la même maison. Seule Gryffondor parmi ces serpentard, elle reposa son regard sur chacun d'eux, se demandant qui pouvait être qui. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Blaise, le seul black de septième.

- Ton verre est vide, tu en veux un autre ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées, le garçon à côté de Malefoy venait de l'aborder. Premier de la soirée. Elle le dévisagea un moment mais ne put reconnaitre qui était caché sous ce masque. Elle acquiesça légèrement et rétorqua d'une voix douce, plus que d'habitude.

- Oh oui, tu peux aller m'en chercher un autre et puis ensuite, tu pourras même m'apporter une assiette remplie de petites choses à manger. Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Tu serais un amour mon chou.

Le garçon en question la regarda faire puis se releva, affirmant qu'il allait le faire pour elle, s'excusant même pour la laisser seule alors qu'il allait faire ce qu'elle avait demandé. Hermione resta un moment stupéfaite puis se mit à rire, ouvertement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le serpentard aurait été accomplir sa demande. Drago sembla lui accorder un peu d'importance et demanda intrigué, tout en la fixant de son regard acier.

- Bravo, qui es-tu exactement pour réussir à faire flancher Nott aussi facilement ?

Hermione tourna le regard vers lui et eut un sourire empli de mystère. Hors de question qu'elle se dévoile, surtout qu'elle avait confirmation à présent. C'était bien un groupe de serpentard qui l'avait rejoint. Elle répliqua d'une voix charmeuse, voulant s'amuser et se libérer ce soir.

- Je ne suis qu'une inconnue mon cher et ça le restera durant toute la soirée. Après tout, c'est un bal masqué, on ne dévoile pas son identité si facilement aux autres. Ais-je raison ?

Drago sembla la sonder un moment, essayant surement de savoir qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce masque. Une brune, c'était beaucoup trop commun à Poudlard. Et ses yeux, avec l'ambiance et la décoration, il ne savait dire de quelle couleur ils étaient. En gros, il n'avait rien comme indice.

- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

- Parce que tu me dévoilerais ton identité, toi ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête et rétorqua comme si c'était une évidence.

- Bien sûr que non, en tout cas je ne serais pas le premier à me dévoiler.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé, arquant un sourcil voulant paraitre étonnée.

- Oh donc, tu aimerais que moi, je me dévoile ? Et par la suite, tu te dévoilerais à moi ?

Il se renfrogna légèrement, sachant que l'assemblée de la table les regardaient tous les deux à présents. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle puisse commander entre eux, c'était lui le maitre en l'art de manipuler les gens à sa guise. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait tenir les rênes.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- C'est ce que tu insinues en tout cas. Nott tu as dit ? Il est lent en général ? Je commence à avoir soif, je commence même à sentir un petit creux dans mon estomac.

Drago la jaugea du regard, se demandant qui elle était. Cette voix, il l'avait surement déjà entendue, mais de qui ? Elle était surement une élève de son année, malheureusement il n'avait aucun autre indice. Sauf s'il arrivait à la faire parler.

- Tu crois donc que je vais y aller à sa place et te ramener tout ce que tu as demandé en vitesse ? Tu te trompes sur ma personne, je ne suis le chien de personne.

Elle eut un petit rire, ne pouvant vraiment plus douter de l'identité de ce garçon. Ce ton trainant qu'il venait d'utiliser, froid également, il n'y avait que lui qui parlait comme ça. Elle fit un petit geste de la main et rétorqua.

- Un jour ou l'autre, tu seras quand même le chien de quelqu'un, sauf que pour cette personne, tu ne seras pas considérée comme un chien. Mais j'imagine que tu ne vois pas du tout de quoi je parle, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre… Ah voilà Nott, parfait !

Drago voulu prendre la parole et s'imposer à nouveau, n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle puisse diriger la conversation et surtout le rabaisser de la sorte. Mais Théodore ne lui laissa pas le temps, s'installant près d'Hermione avec ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

-Tiens, désolé de l'attente, ça va comme ça ? Tu veux autre chose ?

Hermione regarda son assiette ainsi que le verre puis esquissa un sourire amusé. Alors ce serpentard si dur et fier pouvait se plier facilement à une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Elle n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux, pourtant les faits étaient bien là. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et rétorqua sans la moindre douceur.

- Je te signale qu'il manque les couverts, tu ne veux quand même pas que je mange avec mes doigts, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grimaça, se relevant de suite et alla chercher les couverts, sans faire la moindre remarque au ton de la jeune fille. Drago le regarda s'éloigner puis demanda intrigué, en la regardant à nouveau.

- Dis-moi qui tu es, aucune fille ne se fait remarquer de la sorte à Poudlard, à moins d'être une serpentarde, mais tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione le regarda, prenant son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle prit quelques gorgées puis reposa le verre lentement, sans cesser de le fixer dans les yeux. Il était étonnant qu'il passe son temps à la rabaisser sans même pouvoir la reconnaitre dès qu'elle portait un masque. Il était vrai que ses cheveux étaient plus lisses que d'habitude, mais ça ne changeait pas tout pour autant.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas une serpentarde ? Peut-être que je suis le genre de fille à ne pas vouloir m'imposer, sauf si j'ai un masque sur le visage pouvant me laisser l'anonymat et faire absolument tout ce que je veux ? Tu perds ton temps, je ne te dirais pas qui je suis.

- Oh mais je suis sûr que j'arriverais à savoir qui tu es, avant la fin de la soirée. Surtout si tu restes à ma table.

Si vous avez un conseil constructif, un commentaire pour faire plaisir, laissez une review, je me ferais un plaisir de la lire, tout comme vous avez pris la peine de lire mon histoire. Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait. J'avoue en avoir marre de voir une Hermione coincée alors, attention les yeux x)**

Lucie : Ce n'est pas Blaise qui lui demande, elle le reconnait. C'est un autre garçon (nott puisqu'elle apprendra plus tard son nom) qui demande en fait =)

**Pour les autres, j'ai des questions plein la tête aussi quant à la suite de ma fic, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour autant ! Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 2**

- Ta table ? J'étais là la première, donc sache que c'est la mienne et tu t'y es invité. Donc, soit gentil, ne passe pas toute ta soirée à ma table. Sans compter que des amis vont me rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre.

Drago sembla regarder autour d'eux, mais personne ne s'approchait de leur table. En tout cas, cette fille ne manquait pas d'audace. Et si elle disait vrai, elle pouvait en effet être une serpentarde qui n'osait pas s'affirmer le visage découvert. La recherche allait donc être plus dure que prévu. Elle le sortit de ses pensées en reprenant la parole, se moquant un peu de lui.

- Et puis moi, je sais qui tu es, tu n'as donc rien à me donner en échange de mon identité. N'est-ce pas, Drago Malefoy ?

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda, ainsi elle savait qui il était ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait, si ce n'était son comportement qui était comme d'habitude. Et il y avait quand même plusieurs blonds dans le château, il n'était pas le seul.

- Qui te dit, que je suis réellement Drago Malefoy ?

- Tu ne le nies même pas, sans compter qu'il y a des choses que tu ne pourras jamais cacher, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Comme quoi ?

- Si je te le disais, ce serait trop simple. En tout cas, moi j'ai raison et je le sais. La preuve, tu as déjà abandonné.

Nott revint avec les couverts, les lui donnant et s'installant sur la chaise, se demandant pourquoi Drago avait le visage si crispé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux ? T'as l'air tout tendu…

- Je ne suis pas tendu.

- Drake, t'as même une veine sur la tempe là, qu'on voit très bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir.

Hermione eut un petit rire, son ami venait de confirmer plus qu'autre chose l'identité du blond. Elle prit les couverts et se mit à manger, sans se soucier d'eux. Une tornade blonde se précipita sur elle, s'installant à sa gauche et lui murmura à l'oreille, toute excitée.

- Je l'ai trouvé, j'ai voulu le draguer mais il m'a clairement rejeté en disant qu'il était déjà pris, mais il n'a aucune copine n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione la regarda et sourit amusée, hochant la tête pour confirmer ses paroles. De ce qu'elle savait, son ami n'avait toujours pas de copine. Avait-il toujours la rouquine dans la peau ? Selon Hermione, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ginny lui piqua sa fourchette et lui prit un morceau de poulet. Après l'avoir mangé, elle regarda l'assemblée qui complétait la table, parlant entre eux, sauf le blond qui fixait toujours son amie.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi il te regarde comme ça, lui ?

Hermione lui reprit sa fourchette et rétorqua sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix, pour être sûr qu'il puisse l'entendre aussi.

- Malefoy veut savoir qui je suis, bien sûr je refuse et ça ne lui plait pas. Il n'a pas le pouvoir, il doit se sentir étrangement faible. Peut-être qu'il croit que ça va m'impressionner s'il continue de me fixer.

Drago serra les poings et rétorqua vivement, n'ayant évidemment pas ignoré la provocation lancé par la gryffondor.

- Je ne me sens pas faible ! Et je n'essaye pas de t'impressionner ! Si tu sais que je suis Drago Malefoy, tu devrais simplement être impressionnée par mon identité. C'est tout !

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire, posant les coudes sur la table. Elle aussi jouait de son anonymat, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser comme l'avait conseillé son amie avant d'arriver au bal ?

- Oh tu es donc Malefoy. Tu n'es pas aussi incroyable qu'on l'entend, d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu sois revenu à Poudlard. Tu n'es pas obligé n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours cru que ce château n'était pas digne de ta présence…

- Sans compter que tu devrais être bien plus respectueux envers nous, tu devrais arrêter de faire le petit malin alors que tout ce que tu as fait en mai, c'est d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, renchérit Hermione sans douceur.

- En aucun cas ça ne vous regarde ! Surtout je n'ai pas pleuré dans les jupes de ma mère, je me suis juste pas impliqué dans cette foutue guerre ! Bon sang mais qui êtes-vous pour juger les gens comme ça ?

Une petite veine palpitait sur la tempe du jeune homme, montrant qu'il n'appréciait guère cette conversation. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était de ne pas savoir qui était ces deux jeunes filles. Brune et blonde, il y en avait tant au château que trouver leur identité ne pourrait pas se faire en une soirée. Hermione repoussa son assiette et rétorqua en le regardant.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus, sinon c'était se découvrir un peu. Si elle parlait des sangs-de-bourbe, il pourrait faire le lien et elle n'avait aucune envie de tout gâcher. Non elle pouvait encore s'amuser à sa guise avec lui, le voir s'énerver de la sorte était réellement plaisant. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, comme si elle s'amusait à le taquiner. Bien qu'au fond, c'était uniquement la vérité. Elle prit son verre, buvant une gorgée puis regarda son amie, ignorant à nouveau le blondinet.

- Et si on allait danser ? J'ai envie de bouger d'ici, la compagnie n'est pas très agréable.

- Avec plaisir, en plus j'ai vu des mecs beaucoup plus mignons sur la piste de danse.

Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux, délaissant alors les serpentards. Le pauvre Nott la regarda s'en aller sans même s'intéresser à lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'agacer. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami, ayant raté surement un bon morceau de la conversation.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, je ne sais même pas qui sont ces filles, mais crois moi je trouverais… Cette brune ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. De quel droit elle me parle comme ça ?

Hermione se mit à danser, accompagnée de Ginny, vite rejoint par des garçons. Elle se défoulait sur la musique, souriant à qui croisait son regard, se fichant même qu'elle puisse sourire à des serpentards. Après tout, la hache de guerre devait être entourée un jour ou l'autre, même si ça prendrait beaucoup de temps. Si Voldemort était tombé, ce n'était pas pour autant que les barrières entre serpentard et les autres maisons étaient tombées.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione retournait vers son dortoir, un peu éméchée. Elle avait un petit sourire, les yeux pétillants, frôlant les murs comme si elle avait peur de tombé à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle avait quitté la grande salle en voyant Ginny discuter avec Harry, toujours blonde. Ron s'était rapproché d'une fille dont elle ignorait l'identité. Sa soirée était terminée, elle voulait juste aller se coucher et piquer un bon somme. Demain, il fallait qu'elle aille travailler à la bibliothèque. Un an sans étude, elle devait avoir des lacunes. Une main sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées, regardant alors qui la dérangeait. Elle soupira doucement, retirant la main et dit un peu amusée, néanmoins.

- Enfin Malefoy, tu n'en as pas eu assez tantôt ? Tu as envie que je te blesse encore ? Tutututu.. dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, je sais que je t'ai blessé, ne dis pas le contraire. Alors Malefoy, ça fait mal ? Où tu aimes ça peut être, tu veux que je continue ?

- Tais-toi, petite sotte. J'ignore qui tu es, seulement il me suffit d'enlever ton masque et je le découvrirais. Alors…

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina dans la classe à côté d'eux, ne voulant pas qu'on les dérange. Les bruits de pas allaient dans leur direction et il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Non, il devait savoir qui elle était, sinon il ne pourrait pas lui faire payer. Il referma la porte, restant silencieux, puis n'entendant plus rien dans le couloir, il s'avança vers elle.

- Alors mademoiselle, on va donc retirer ce joli masque et découvrir qui se cache en dessous.

- J'ai peut-être bu, mais je suis encore lucide mon cher, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. Ne connais-tu pas le principe d'un bal masqué ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre des principes, retire ce masque, ne m'oblige pas à le faire moi-même.

- Oh oui, tu n'en as vraiment rien à foutre des principes, mais bien sur monsieur au sang-pur … A qui tu vas faire avaler ça ?

Elle le repoussa un peu et fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la remontant un peu sans y faire attention. Cependant, ça n'échappa au regard du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de s'y attarder avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle se remit à parler.

- Ne vas pas faire croire que les principes tu passes au-dessus, si c'était le cas il y a longtemps que tu aurais changé ta façon d'être.

Elle eut une tout autre attitude envers lui, se rapprochant jusqu'à le coller, allant poser ses mains sur ses épaules, murmurant alors à son oreille d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- ça ne te répugnerais pas, qu'une sang-de-bourbe te touche ? Ose dire le contraire…

Drago fronça les sourcils, posant ses mains sur ses bras pour la reculer. Un frisson l'avait parcouru à son murmure. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça, les filles qui avaient essayé de coucher avec lui y allait directement sans passer par la séduction. A quoi jouait-elle ?

- Arrête ton manège, je me fou de tout ça, je veux juste savoir qui tu es.

- Oh mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça Malefoy, pour avoir quelque chose, il faut le mériter.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton identité ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire puis le repoussa un peu, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur la chaise derrière lui. Hermione le sonda du regard un moment avant de finalement déclarer d'une voix amusée.

- Je n'ai rien à vouloir de toi Malefoy, tu n'as rien à me donner. Tu n'auras jamais rien à me donner. Et en cet instant, je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi. Tu es à ma merci.

Drago la regarda intrigué, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il n'était qu'assis sur une chaise, en quoi il était à sa merci ? Il tenta de se relever mais fut bloquer par un lien invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !

- Oh, un petit sortilège informulé, tu es coincé sur cette chaise. Alors, que me donnes-tu en échange de ta liberté ?

Elle souriait malicieusement, ravie de son sortilège. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à se concentrer, mais n'était-elle pas la meilleure pour les sortilèges informulés ? Les professeurs l'avaient affirmé lors de sa sixième année, elle se débouillait très bien. En même temps, elle avait travaillé dur pour y arriver, comme dans toutes les autres matières. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui, son visage très proche du sien. Elle murmura à nouveau joueuse.

- Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as à offrir ? Dis-moi tout, je serais très curieuse.

- Espèce de petite garce, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Et vire-toi de là ! De quel droit tu t'assois sur moi ?

Elle posa un doigt sur sa joue puis le remonta lentement vers son masque et finit par lui enlever, se fichant bien de sa remarque. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Hermione jeta le masque du blond à terre, riant doucement puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oh pauvre petit Malefoy, je vois tout ton visage maintenant. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le garder cacher. Tu n'es pas si beau que ça en fait.

- La ferme ! Je suis canon et si tu penses le contraire c'est juste que tu es frustrée que je ne pose pas le regard sur toi.

- Oh mais tu poses le regard sur moi Malefoy, tu le fais. Et sincèrement ça m'agace, j'aimerais même que tu arrêtes de le faire. Je devrais me venger en fait, oui, me venger, que vais-je faire de toi Malefoy ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ses mèches retombant devant ses yeux. Il secoua légèrement la tête et rétorqua furieux contre cette inconnue.

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, tu vas te dépêcher de me délivrer avant que je ne le fasse moi-même !

- Si tu savais le faire Malefoy, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. J'imagine que tu ne connais pas la formule, sans compter qu'il faut connaitre la mienne pour savoir la contrer. Oh et, quel dommage, je ne l'ai pas dite à voix haute.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, réfléchissant alors à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se venger. Son esprit était un peu embrumé et rien ne lui venait en tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, sous elle, essayant encore de se libérer. Sa voix désagréable parvenait à ses oreilles mais elle n'en saisissait pas le sens, toujours perdue dans sa réflexion. Elle eut un petit sourire coquin, posant un doigt sur la bouche de Drago pour le faire taire.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé. Finalement, tu te diras que je suis à serpentard après ça. Un Malefoy à la merci d'une inconnue, avec en prime une photo de… ton envie pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas envie de toi ! Tu te crois belle ? Tu n'es pas du tout désirable, la robe ne fait pas tout je te signale !

- Oh, ma robe te plait ? C'est gentil, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas qu'elle te plaise, après tout vous les mecs il suffit de peu pour que vous ayez envie de nous, les filles.

Elle souriait charmeuse, bougeant alors lentement sn bassin contre le sien, le voyant se crisper à ce mouvement. Drago la sous-estimait, il n'aurait jamais cru tomber dans un piège de sa part. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Lui donner envie et prendre une photo ? C'était quoi ce plan à deux noises ?

- Merlin mais arrête de bouger ! Dégage de là !

- Sensible Malefoy ? Une jolie fille qui se déhanche sur toi, ça doit te plaire non ? dit-elle en continuant ses mouvements contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas jolie du tout, dégage de là, j'te jure que je te le ferais payer ! De quel droit tu oses !

Elle ne démordait pas de son sourire amusé, charmeur. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il racontait, elle n'avait jamais senti le besoin de plaire à Malefoy. A l'époque, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était l'attention de Ron. Hermione se pencha vers lui, allant l'embrasser sur la joue puis alla murmurer à son oreille d'une voix chaude.

- Ton corps n'est pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis… Je le sens, tu commences à me désirer.

Drago fronça les sourcils, son regard devenant dur. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir face à ses mouvements, son corps qui se collait au sien, sa poitrine contre son torse, son bassin se déhanchant contre le sien. Merlin, mais n'importe qui n'aurait jamais pu résister à cette torture. Il avait beau faire le fier, montrer que ça ne l'atteignait pas, son corps le trahissait quand même.

- Je ne te désire pas, même un scroutt à pétard me ferait plus d'effet que toi !

- Juste une question Malefoy, pourquoi tu m'as dévisagé comme ça, lorsque nous étions à table ?

- Je ne te dévisageais pas, arrête de croire que tu as toute mon attention et mmh… merlin arrête de bouger ! Descend de là !

Elle rit doucement, glissant alors ses lèvres dans son cou, voulant vraiment s'amuser avec lui. Son parfum lui chatouilla les narines, alors qu'elle descendait petit à petit le long de son cou. Hermione glissa une main sur son torse, histoire de le mettre au supplice. Elle sentait très bien son érection, à tel point qu'elle commençait à ressentir une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Mais elle essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur le blondinet. Il n'était pas question qu'elle couche avec lui, elle voulait juste qu'il soit frustré. Elle entendait de très loin les mots de Drago, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'intimer d'arrêter, même si lui gigotait comme pour avoir plus de contact avec son corps.

- Mmh Malefoy, tu aimes ce que je te fais on dirait, tu aimes beaucoup à ce que je sens. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter mais avant…

Elle se redressa, restant sur ses genoux et se mit à défaire lentement le veston du serpentard puis défit chaque bouton de sa chemise, laissant voir son torse. Elle passa un doigt sur les cicatrices qu'il avait, se souvenant qu'Harry lui avait lancé le sectusempra. La gryffondor frissonna légèrement puis défit également le pantalon du blond.

- Arrête ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Du calme, je ne vais pas te violer, j'en ai rien à faire de toi d'ailleurs… Et tu te dis canon ? T'es pas très balèze niveau muscle.

Elle eut un petit rire idiot, sentant la fatigue commencer à venir sérieusement. Elle avait envie de son lit, peut-être d'une douche froide aussi avant de dormir. Elle tira un peu sur son pantalon pour laisser voir son boxer et son érection bien voyante à présent. Elle resta songeuse un moment puis sortit de la classe, sans faire attention au cri du serpentard qui ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi elle jouait.

- Mais quelle conne ! Putain et … REVIENS BORDEL !

Mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Il se retrouva seul dans cette classe vide, sa chemise ouverte sur le torse, toujours ligoté à la chaise par des liens invisible. Qui donc pouvait bien vouloir se venger de la sorte ? une fille qu'il avait jeté négligemment après l'avoir sauté ? Il resta perdu dans ces pensées un moment, ignorant combien de temps il était là, seul. Drago frissonna au petit froid qu'il ressentait, puis se tendit en entendant à nouveau des bruits de pas. S'il se faisait chopper ici, dans cette position, il en était fini de sa réputation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici la suite, bonne lecture à vous ! Un commentaire, un conseil, une demande, n'hésitez pas =)**

**Chapitre 3**

Les pas se rapprochèrent, le claquement des talons se faisant plus fort. Drago fronça les sourcils, une fille ? Était-ce cette inconnue qui revenait à nouveau ? La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant rentre une tornade brune qui s'empressa de refermer la porte. Elle tenait entre ses mains un appareil photo, ainsi qu'un marqueur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le marqueur, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire avec et surtout, était-elle réellement capable de concrétiser ses paroles ?

- Bordel tu comptes jouer encore longtemps ? Détache-moi ! J'commence à avoir froid et j'ai envie d'être dans mon lit !

Hermione s'approcha de lui, déposant l'appareil sur un banc puis prit le marqueur, enlevant le capuchon. Elle se mit à écrire sur son torse « H.G, je suis ton objet, ta propriété » de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse voir les initiales. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait lui révéler son identité. Elle eut un sourire malicieux puis regarda l'érection encore présente.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne t'écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, tu es toujours en forme, c'est parfait pour la photo.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as écrit sale conne !

- Si tu me le demandes comme ça, c'est clair que je ne te répondrais pas. Et maintenant, fais un joli sourire Malefoy, dit-elle en brandissant l'appareil, capturant alors l'image d'un Drago Malefoy humilié.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Merlin mais t'es complètement tarée !

Hermione le regarda un moment, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de lui. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, alors que le serpentard n'arrêtait pas de l'injurier. Elle prit sa baguette, effaçant le marqueur qu'elle avait étalé sur son torse puis s'en alla vers la porte. La gryffondor se tourna vers lui et rétorqua d'une voix un peu sensuelle.

- Oh, rêve bien de ton inconnue Malefoy et… j'imagine qu'une bonne douche froide te fera du bien !

- Ta gueule ! Putain mais libère moi !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il se remettait à l'injurier, pendant qu'elle fermait la porte. Elle s'éloigna, sachant que le sort serait rompu dans un moment, ne se tracassant pas pour lui. Elle avait une photo de Malefoy en position de faiblesse, ignorant encore ce qu'elle allait en faire. Et si elle lui faisait du chantage ? Non, Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Cependant, elle pouvait toujours s'amuser à ses dépens, la photo pouvait être utilisée comme menace.

Elle rentra à son dortoir, remarquant qu'elle avait beaucoup trainé puisque Ginny dormait déjà dans son lit. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer et se rafraichir un peu. L'alcool se dissipait lentement et la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie plutôt était partie très vite. Elle se mit en pyjama puis alla rejoindre son lit, fermant les rideaux. Elle eut un petit sourire, contente de sa soirée, bien que fort étrange.

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla avec l'esprit un peu embrumé, se remémorant les événements de la veille. Elle rougit légèrement en se souvenant avoir chauffé Malefoy, elle avait même été l'embrassé dans le cou. Hermione frissonna légèrement, sortant de son lit et alla prendre une bonne douche, se demandant si le cou était sa partie sensible pour l'exciter. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, chassant cette pensée de sa tête. C'était idiot de penser à ça, elle s'en fichait de ce que pouvait ressentir Malefoy. En tout cas, elle avait toujours cette fameuse photo et ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle devait en faire. Peut-être qu'en parler avec Ginny était une bonne idée. La gryffondor sortit de la douche, se séchant à son aise, se demandant si quelqu'un avait surpris le serpentard dans la classe. Ça n'aurait que rajouter un plus à son humiliation, elle devrait attendre pour savoir si quelconque rumeur à ce sujet était lancé. Elle alla s'habiller d'une tenue décontractée, un jean et un sweat à capuche rouge, sans oublier ses baskets.

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et Hermione ne put que sourire amusée, sachant d'où ça venait. Elle alla tirer un peu le rideau du lit de sa voisine et s'assit sur bord du matelas, regardant Ginny émerger de son sommeil.

- Bonjour Ginny, comment tu te sens ?

La rouquine tourna la tête vers elle, se frottant un peu les yeux puis la regarda, à peine éveillée.

- Mmh... je n'aurais pas dû boire autant... j'ai mal à la tête.. Et toi ?

- J'ai très bien dormis, j'étais très fatiguée hier, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

- D'ailleurs.. Je ne t'ai pas vue dans le dortoir quand je suis rentrée cette nuit, ou étais-tu ?

Hermione rougit légèrement bien que souriante. Elle regarda si les autres filles étaient toujours présentes puis remarquant Emilie, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit pour refermer les rideaux du lit. Elle murmura un silence puis regarda à nouveau Ginny, se mettant face à elle pendant que la rouquine s'asseyait contre la tête du lit.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé hier, même moi j'ai dû mal à y croire et pourtant…

- Tu t'es remise avec Ron ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je te l'ai dit. Je croyais l'aimer de cette manière mais… après le baiser je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ah oui.. C'est vrai. C'est dommage quand même, j'aurais aimé que tu sois ma belle-sœur.

Hermione rit doucement, n'ayant jamais douté de ses paroles. Elle aussi, ça lui aurait plus d'avoir Ginny comme belle-sœur et d'avoir la famille Weasley comme belle-famille. Cependant, si Ron ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Moi aussi Ginny, ça ne m'empêche pas de te considérer comme une sœur, celle que je n'ai jamais eue.

- Oh ça oui, moi aussi. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a manqué le plus dans ma famille, d'avoir une sœur.

- Et ce qui est génial avec nous c'est qu'on ne se dispute pas puisque nous ne sommes pas de vraies sœurs.

Ginny sourit amusée puis leva les mains pour stopper la conversation. Tout ça, c'était bien beau mais Hermione avait toujours sa soirée à raconter. Si ce n'était pas Ron le sujet, il y avait néanmoins un mec dans l'histoire et elle voulait tout savoir.

- Tututut, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'ai envie de savoir parce que si tu dis que c'est « incroyable » je me demande ce qui peut l'être.

- D'accord, alors hier tu te souviens, on était à une table avec Malefoy et sa bande. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui, il avait l'air furieux d'ailleurs quand j'y repense…

- Oui oui, je me souviens de tout ça, c'est quoi le rapport avec ce que tu dois me raconter ?

- C'est Malefoy le rapport, dit-elle amusée, quand j'ai voulu rentrer cette nuit, il m'a rattrapée et voulait absolument savoir qui j'étais. Il m'a même attirée dans une classe vide, je crois que des gens arrivaient dans notre direction, j'imagine que c'était pour ça.

- Toi dans une classe vide avec Malefoy ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, un peu au poignet quand il a serré sa main mais à part ça, rien du tout.

- C'est déjà ça, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes supplémentaires, se remémorant la soirée. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le dire. Ginny était sa meilleure amie, dans tous les cas, elle ne risquait rien si elle lui avouait. Et pourtant… Elle secoua légèrement la tête puis regarda la rouquine et répondit enfin.

- Tu me promets que ça reste secret, que ça reste juste entre nous ?

Ginny haussa les sourcils assez surprise de cette demande soudaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre le serpentard et sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle fasse appel au secret ? Elle acquiesça lentement, la fixant dans les yeux.

- Tu commences à me faire un peu peur, Mione. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- En fait, rien de grave. Tant qu'il ne saura pas que c'était moi, je ne crains rien du tout.

- Et si jamais il le découvre, tu risques quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de la fureur de Malefoy et de ce qu'il peut faire pour se venger.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant, enfin tant qu'on est à Poudlard il ne pourra rien faire de grave non plus de toute façon. Allez raconte-moi, tu m'intrigues beaucoup trop avec ce secret.

- D'accord d'accord. Quand on s'est retrouvé dans la classe, il a cherché à retirer mon masque. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire et je l'ai même repoussé sur une chaise. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai dû me sentir en danger et j'ai utilisé un sort pour le ligoter à la chaise. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte bien sûr. C'est uniquement quand je l'ai provoqué qu'il l'a su.

- Ligoté Malefoy, tu as du en profiter alors, la suite ?

- Et bien, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire et puis je me suis dit qu'e effet, je devais profiter de cette situation.

- Tu m'étonnes, n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Qu'on l'aime ou qu'on le déteste d'ailleurs.

Hermione imagina en effet toutes les personnes qui auraient pu vouloir faire quelque chose au serpentard. Des filles rejetées par leur physique ingrat, des mecs jaloux, d'autres personnes avec des raisons bien différentes. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait fait le serpentard, si c'était elle sur la chaise. Surement du mal, mais oserait-il usé de sortilèges ? La gryffondor eut un léger frisson, sortant alors de ses pensées pour raconter la suite.

- J'imagine, moi je l'ai bien fait. Je me suis mise à le chauffer, ça n'a pas été très difficile. Un mec, on s'agite sur lui et il bande, Malefoy n'échappe pas à la règle.

Ginny resta silencieuse, un peu choquée aussi. Elle se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas fini par coucher ensemble mais elle resta silencieuse, voulant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite. C'était étrange de penser qu'Hermione aurait pu chauffer Drago Malefoy, sans en connaitre les raisons. Quel était le but de cette vengeance au final ? Hermione avait gardé le silence, ayant pensé que son amie aurait fait une remarque à ce sujet mais elle ne sembla pas venir.

- Et euh… j'ai donc réussis à l'exciter. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, je te rassure. Après, j'ai juste marqué un truc sur son torse nu, j'ai pris une photo de lui. C'est tout. Après je suis partie, je l'ai laissé ligoté sur la chaise.

La rouquine resta silencieuse quelques minutes, imaginant la scène. Hermione excitant le serpentard, lui ignorant qui elle était et …

- Attends, tu l'as pris en photo ? Qu'est-ce que t'as marqué sur lui ?

- Euh quelque chose comme quoi il était mon objet…

- Et la photo, elle est où ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore développée, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire d'ailleurs. Sur le coup, c'est ce qui m'est venu en tête. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça.

- J'imagine que tu avais un peu bu aussi, rassure moi.

- Oui c'est vrai mais j'étais quand même lucide. Juste un peu libérée je pense…

- Bon d'accord. Donc, t'as une photo d'un Malefoy excité avec … le fait qu'il soit ton objet. Et il ne sait toujours pas qui tu es ?

- Non, non il ne le sait pas. J'ai bien fait attention à ça et il ne pouvait pas me suivre.

- C'est … Whaouw… Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois dire.

Hermione garda le silence, ravie de pouvoir en parler avec sa meilleure amie. Mais tout comme elle, la gryffondor ne savait pas quoi en penser. Même si l'alcool l'avait libérée, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire ça. Le fait de porter un masque avait dû beaucoup aider. Et que faire de la photo ?

- A ton avis, j'en fais quoi de la photo ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais surement la garder et si Malefoy t'emmerde trop, tu t'en sers.

- Si je fais ça, il sait que je suis la coupable.

- Oui, coupable de l'avoir excité et le laisser sur sa faim.

Hermione rougit légèrement et se redressa, venant s'assoir à ses côtés et soupira doucement. Elle avait fait ça à Drago Malefoy, le mec qui la pourrissait depuis leur première année. Elle avait eu peur aussi sur le coup, peur de se retrouver avec lui sans personne pour l'aider. Elle s'était défendue inconsciemment et avait retourné la situation à son avantage. Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son amie.

- Au fait, je peux avoir les détails ? Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Oh euh.. je me suis assise sur lui, à califourchon et … Disons que j'ai forcé le contact entre nous. Puis je l'ai embrassé dans le cou, j'ai l'impression qu'il y était très sensible.

- Un point faible ?

- Ouais si y a une bagarre au lit, sinon ce n'est pas intéressant de savoir ça.

- C'est vrai… Tu me montreras la photo ?

- Si tu veux mais je te propose qu'on aille manger. Je crève de faim.

La rouquine se redressa, sortant de son lit et ouvrit le rideau, enlevant le sort par la même occasion. Mais personne ne semblait être présent dans le dortoir à part elles. Hermione s'allongea alors sur le lit, prenant ses aises. Elle devait attendre que la rouquine se change, elle en avait pour un petit moment avant de descendre dans la grande salle.

- J'vais me doucher puis on descend, tu m'attends ici Mione ?

- Je t'attends, mais n'oublie pas mon ventre alors… vite

Hermione entendit le rire de son amie, celle-ci se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre sa douche. La brunette soupira doucement, regardant le plafond. C'était si étrange de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle finit par se relever et alla prendre l'appareil photo, faisant développer l'image pour voir exactement ce qu'elle avait écrit, ne s'en souvenant plus. « H.G, je suis ton objet, ta propriété » pouvait-elle lire sur le torse fin du jeune homme. Elle avait été plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait finalement. Hermione cacha la photo dans ses affaires, se promettant de la montrer à la rouquine plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre, désolée ! Mais vous savez, le travail, le soleil, les vacances, toussa toussa quoi... En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! **

…**..**

**Chapitre 4**

Parvati débarqua dans le dortoir en soufflant bruyamment. Son regard se posa directement sur Hermione, toujours à genoux près de sa valise.

- Ah tu es là, Ron et Harry t'attendent… Ils te « réclament » d'ailleurs. Ils sont en train de crier au pied de l'escalier.

Hermione arqua un sourcil surprise, se relevant après avoir fermé sa grosse male. Depuis quand ils la « réclamaient » ? Elle jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle de bain et fit une petite moue, se dirigeant alors vers la porte du dortoir.

- Je vais les calmer, j'attends Ginny avant de descendre.

Parvati haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir sur son lit, prenant son journal intime et une belle plume, aussi noir que ses yeux. Hermione la regarda quelques secondes et se détourna d'elle, sachant très bien ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant. Lorsqu'elle prenait son journal, c'était pour compenser le fait qu'elle n'avait plus sa sœur jumelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à George qui avait perdu son jumeau également. En ouvrant la porte, elle sortit de ses pensées et descendit quelques marches. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent de crier en la voyant enfin.

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fichais à ne pas nous entendre ?

- Ron, je te signale que les murs sont plus qu'épais et la porte aussi. Ce n'est pas une simple porte en bois et puis j'étais occupée. Pourquoi vous criez comme ça d'abord ?

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron, s'avançant un peu pour mieux voir Hermione qui ne semblait pas vouloir descendre plus. Un escalier en colimaçon n'était pas le meilleur plan pour avoir une discussion, sans compter que cet escalier pouvait vite se transformer en toboggan s'il s'avançait un peu trop.

- On voulait te parler de notre soirée, il s'est passé des trucs vraiment étranges !

La gryffondor sentit ses joues chauffer un peu, signe qu'elle rougissait. Se pouvait-il qu'une rumeur soit lancée à son sujet ? Ou était-ce juste de Malefoy que l'on parlait ? Elle se calma aussitôt, pensant que ça pouvait juste concerner les deux garçons. Après tout, Ginny avait joué les inconnues auprès d'Harry, peut être que c'était ça, le fait « étrange » de la soirée.

- J'attends Ginny, on descend toutes les deux et on va manger. Vous nous raconterez ça à table, d'accord ?

- Ouais bon mais vite alors, mon ventre grogne déjà, je voulais manger depuis une demi-heure moi …

Elle sourit un peu amusée et rétorqua en voulant le taquiner un peu plus.

- Oh, pauvre petit chou, il n'a pas encore mangé le petit Ron-Ron à sa maman.

- Rigole, rigole, mais grouille toi quand même.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas moi qu'on attend mais Ginny. Donc, à tout de suite, dit-elle en remontant les quelques marches.

Hermione revint dans le dortoir et s'installa sur son lit, prenant son manuel de métamorphose en attendant la rouquine. Le rideau de Parvati entourait son lit, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle avait déjà essayé de parler avec son amie, cependant, perdre une jumelle n'était pas une chose facile à imaginer. Fille unique, elle ne pouvait même pas dire ce que ça faisait d'avoir une sœur ou un frère. Hermione soupira doucement, refermant son bouquin et se coucha sur son lit, silencieuse et pensive quant aux événements précédents. La guerre avait fait pas mal de ravages, personne ne se plaignait des pertes parce que le résultat était là, Voldemort était bel et bien anéantis. Dumbledore aurait surement fait un discours pour enterrer la hache de guerre entre les maisons, un autre pour affirmer que la pureté du sang était une idiotie, un autre encore pour les personnes décédées, un autre pour que tout le monde retrouve le sourire, un autre pour nous assurer que l'avenir serait meilleur…

Ginny la sortit de ses pensées, venant secouer ses cheveux encore humide au – dessus de son visage. Elle eut un petit rire en voyant son amie sortir de sa léthargie puis se lança un sortilège afin de bien sécher ses cheveux.

- Et alors, tu pensais à quoi ? Tu ne m'as même pas vu t'approcher.

- Je pensais à Dumbledore et tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire en fait…

Ginny la regarda quelques secondes, pensive à son tour, puis se ressaisit et tira son amie par le bras afin qu'elle sorte de son lit.

- Il aurait continué son discours sur le fait que l'amour était plus fort que tout, qu'il avait raison et nous inciterait à poursuivre ce chemin. Ou quelque chose du genre en tout cas.

Hermione sourit amusée, remettant son pull correctement puis alla vers la sortie du dortoir.

- C'est bien possible et il avait raison également.

- Oui, je suis certaine qu'il nous dirait également qu'il faut aller de l'avant. Tiens, dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour le dire d'ailleurs, Harry ouvrirait peut être les yeux alors…

Hermione lui attrapa alors la main et l'arrêta soudainement alors qu'elles franchissaient la porte du dortoir. Elle chuchota alors pour être sûr qu'on ne les entende pas.

- Ginny, Harry et Ron veulent me parler de la soirée d'hier. Des trucs « étranges », j'ignore ce dont il s'agit alors, on fait attention à ce qu'on dit sur ce que je t'ai raconté, d'accord ?

- Tu m'as dit que ça devait rester secret, j'ai très bien compris Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, si c'est de moi dont il veut parler, tu dois me couvrir et assurer que j'ai passé la soirée avec toi, en grande partie.

- Oh pour ça, pas de problème. Allez viens, j'ai vraiment faim et ton frère aussi apparemment, vu son insistance pour qu'on se dépêche.

- Ravie d'avoir trainé dans la salle de bain alors, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hermione rit doucement, refermant alors la porte du dortoir et descendit les escaliers en compagnie de la rouquine. Les garçons étaient appuyé contre le mur, les attendant patiemment, du moins pour Harry c'était surement le cas. Ron ne cessait de taper son pied contre le sol, montrant bien qu'il n'aimait pas attendre et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà été assis à la grande table.

- On peut y aller !

Ron se détacha du mur et marmonna qu'il n'était pas trop tôt, embarquant Harry qui évitait déjà de regarder Ginny. Ce qui n'échappa au regard de la rouquine, qui ne se démordait pas de son sourire. La soirée qu'elle avait passée l'avait rassurée, il ne restait plus qu'à comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête afin de régler le problème, quel qu'il soit.

Assis à la grande table des gryffondors, Ron s'empiffrait déjà de toast et de bacon. Son intérêt de la veille vite balayé par la nourriture. Hermione le regarda puis se détourna de cette vision, reportant alors son attention sur Harry qui lui servait un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Tu voulais nous raconter quelque chose non ? Enfin, vous, il me semble mais Ron semble déjà très occupé.

- Oui, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent depuis hier dont une sur moi.

Hermione relâcha un peu la tension qu'elle avait accumulée, rien sur elle alors. De toute façon, elle avait très bien joué ses cartes hier et personne n'aurait pu dire que c'était elle avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée que Malefoy lui-même n'aurait rien dit de sa mésaventure. Qui aurait pu lancer une rumeur à ce sujet ? Personne, sauf si Malefoy n'avait pas pu se libérer tout seul et qu'on l'ai trouvé dans la classe vide, en position délicate. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, attendant que son ami continue. Finalement, quel que soit la rumeur, elle ne devait rien craindre. Ginny lui coupa la parole, un peu perplexe.

- Une rumeur sur toi ?

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur son assiette, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Il se détestait de réagir comme ça, cependant il n'était pas prêt à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui… et d'une blonde. Une rumeur selon laquelle… je serais à nouveau en couple.

Ginny resta silencieuse, sachant très bien que la blonde en question ne pouvait être qu'elle. Pas de quoi être touchée par cette rumeur alors, sauf si Harry en avait parlé autour de lui. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, si cette blonde lui plaisait, il s'agissait toujours de Ginny et de personne d'autre.

- Un couple, toi et …

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Ginny, l'intimant au silence, prenant la parole à sa place. Si elle s'engageait dans cette voie, la rouquine pouvait accidentellement en dire trop sur cette rumeur.

- Et c'est juste cette rumeur qui te tracasse ? Elle te plaisait cette blonde ? D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas de prénom ?

Ron avala son gros morceau de bacon et rétorqua en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres du revers de sa main.

- Elle n'en a pas donné par contre, sa voix m'était très familière. Ce ne sera pas dur de la retrouver, si Harry le veut vraiment.

Ginny observait Harry, se demandant à quoi il pensait. Voulait-il retrouver une relation amoureuse, sans elle ? Si Hermione n'avait pas laissé sa main sur son bras, elle aurait déjà quitté la table. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'en savoir plus. Harry se racla la gorge, regardant alors Ron puis Hermione, évitant toujours la rouquine.

- Non, je ne la cherche pas, c'est juste que… En effet, elle m'a semblé très familière et j'étais plutôt surpris de son intérêt soudain envers moi.

- Un bal masqué, on en profite pour faire ce qu'on veut tout en restant anonyme, moi ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Hermione.

- Toi, tu en as profité Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Ginny s'empressa de prendre son verre pour cacher un sourire amusé, alors qu'Hermione tentait de ne pas rougir au souvenir qui ne pouvait que s'incruster dans son esprit.

- Non pas vraiment, enfin si, j'en ai profité, je me suis relâchée et je me suis très bien amusée.

- Au fait, il parait qu'une fille en aurait très bien profité aussi, répliqua Ron en se servant de pancakes.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna Ginny, se demandant si Malefoy était impliqué.

- Parkinson a été avoué sa flamme à Dean, personne ne savait que c'était elle, jusqu'à ce que Julie surprenne une conversation dans un couloir.

Hermione sentit son cœur se remettre à battre doucement. Était-il possible d'oublier cette fichue soirée pour le moment ? Elle avait beau se dire que personne ne pourrait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, toutes ces rumeurs ne l'aidait pas à rester détendue.

- Parkinson amoureuse de Dean ?

Ginny grimaça et termina son assiette puis se releva, sans un regard pour le survivant.

- Pauvre Dean, bon moi je file, Hermione on se retrouve tantôt et n'oublie pas ce que tu dois me montrer, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Hermione sourit amusée puis termina son jus de citrouille alors qu'Harry la regardait avec suspicion. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle posa son verre sur la table, l'interrogeant du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la questionner à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois lui montrer ?

- Harry, c'est une chose entre elle et moi et … Tu devrais arrêter de l'éviter du regard comme ça. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu viens Ron, on va s'entrainer.

Ron grogna légèrement, terminant son toast puis regarda son ami. Lui qui avait encore une petite faim à combler, il devrait surement attendre le dîner. Hermione se demanda un instant si Ron était au courant de ce qui tracassait Harry, mais l'expression qu'il affichait ne semblait pas la convaincre.

- T'as de la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas…

- Un entrainement est un entrainement Ron, sous la pluie, la neige ou le vent, ça reste une éventuelle condition de match, répondit-il sérieusement.

Hermione les regarda se lever tous les deux, Ron ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Harry était vraiment tracassé et elle ignorait la raison, ce qui l'agaçait. Depuis quand, il ne lui parlait plus de ses problèmes ? Il était vrai que les relations amoureuses n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient souvent, cependant ça n'était pas non plus un sujet tabou. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, les garçons étaient déjà partit et à la table face à elle, Malefoy semblait la dévisager. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes puis se releva, sortant à son tour de la grande salle. Pour quelle raison était-il en train de l'observer ?

Elle frissonna, prenant la direction de la bibliothèque. La gryffondor n'était pas la seule brune du château, il devait surement faire ça pour toutes les filles. Le serpentard ne devait pas avoir abandonné son envie de la retrouver et de lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire. Hermione souffla doucement, essayant de se persuader que rien ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à elle.

- Granger ! Arrête toi !


End file.
